Amarie
by XxClearSakuraxX
Summary: A/N: CURRENTLY REWRITING
1. Andalite

**My first Animorphs fanficton EVER, so Please feel free to R&R or offer constructive criticism whenever you like ^^**

**I don't own Animorphs, only Lilia and Anne and Lilia's twin sister and I plan to keep it that way, thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Amarie**

**Chapter One : Andalite**

"_Stop it, you're killing her!"_

I awoke in a cold sweat, my heart racing. My red hair was sticking to my face and my electric blue eyes scanned the room, half expecting to see something that I knew was not going to be there. My twin sister. I missed her so much, it hurt. But I had to move on. Time did, so why couldn't I?

Rolling over, I tucked my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, feeling tears trickle down the side of my face. I hastily wiped them away, sitting up and wandering over to my dresser and looked into the mirror. I stared at what I could see of my face in the darkness. My eyes had dark bags under them due to lack of sleep, and my face was extremely pale. I didn't look so good, and no amount of sleep could undo that fact now.

I reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on, illuminating the room with its glow. I wandered back over to the mirror and stared at my hands. They were sweaty and shaking. I rolled my eyes. "Pull yourself together, Lilia," I said, slapping my cheeks in an attempt to give them some color. Instead of turning pink, they swelled up and made me look even worse. I sighed in frustration.

"Well…I can't look too bad. Nothing a bit of makeup can't fix, right?" I asked myself, staring at my reflection and waiting for a reply. When one didn't come, I wandered over to my nightstand and opened the top drawer, pulling out my underused makeup kit. Bringing it back to the mirror, I tried to fix up my face.

I applied a little bit of toner where needed, and some eye shadow as well as blush. Staring at myself, I closed my eyes. I looked even worse than before. Sighing in frustration, I took a shower and washed the makeup off. After I was all clean, I stood in the shower for a little while longer, the hot water feeling good and cleansing my thoughts.

I stepped out the shower and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of old sweats, wandering out of the bathroom and to my living room. Staring out the window, I noticed that the sun was just barely out and I sighed, falling backwards on the couch and feeling my empty stomach growl. I rubbed it and lazily sat up, not feeling up to cooking breakfast. My twin sister did that for me. Well, she used to before….

Standing up, I dragged myself over to the refrigerator and opened it, expecting to see something to eat. "N-nothing?!" I said, my eyes wide. My stomach grumbled yet again and I sighed, grabbing my purse and putting on a pair of old gym shoes. "Okay, okay," I said to my stomach. "I'm going to get something, geez!"

I walked outside and stared up at the almost-light-blue sky and smiled, breathing in the moist morning air as I looked at my bike. "No reason why I can't just jog to the store today. Besides, it's only a few blocks away. Not that far, right?" I said, talking to myself again. I grinned and started off on my jogging adventure, looking back as my house became a speck in the distance.

After jogging for about forever, I stopped and sat down on the ground, my stomach impatiently growling yet again. I sighed and looked down at it. "Look here, you! You better shut up right now! I said I'm on my way to get some food, so quit your whining!" I exclaimed, feeling like I'd awakened the entire neighborhood. I stood up and stared up at the sky. It was now clear blue, so I figured it'd been quite a while. I sighed and sped up my pace. "I wonder what I'm gonna buy for breakfast…."

I stopped as I spotted a group of people around my age across the street. They seemed to be explaining something to a boy (who might I add was drop-dead GORGEOUS). I figured he was related to the blonde girl in the group, who was also equally as gorgeous. Rolling my eyes, I walked on before realizing my destination was across the street, towards the group. I examined them. They seemed friendly enough, so maybe….

I started off across the street just as a small breeze blew. I noticed the drop-dead gorgeous guy inhale deeply as I walked by. "Ah, I like this sense. Smell. Sm…ell…Smell. Smelllll," he rolled the "l" and I couldn't help but snicker at how he repeated syllables. I turned to the store that was in front of us and found that it was open...thank, God. I entered and heard my stomach roar.

"Geez, Lilia, you don't look so good!" the cashier said and I turned to find my long-time friend Anne. I grinned at her.

"Anne! Hey!" I said, walking over to her. "I'll take the usual. To go, of course."

"You know if you eat too many Cinnabuns, you'll get fat, don't you?" Anne joked as she typed my order in on the register. I laughed and shook my head as I leaned against the counter.

"I jogged a few blocks to get here, so I'm pretty sure that I'll burn all these calories off on my way back," I said as she turned to the chef and told him to get me the usual. Even he recognized me and smiled before happily beginning to cook my Cinnabun. I smelled it and my mouth watered. Anne turned to me.

"I guess you're right," she said as the group of people from outside entered. Anne stared at them with her eyes narrowed before she smiled at me. "Why don't you take a seat while I ring up their orders. Then we'll finish talking."

"Fine," I replied, sitting in the booth just in front of the counter. My stomach growled and I punched it.

"I thought I told you to cram it," I said to it a little too loudly, making everyone turn to me with raised eyebrows. I blushed furiously and turned away, clenching my fists. "What? Can't a girl talk to herself without getting weird looks?"

"I suppose so," Anne said, laughing nervously before turning to the blonde girl that had decided to order for her friends. I watched them before the chef leaned over the counter and sat my Cinnabun in front of me.

"Enjoy," he said. I grinned and started eating, zoning out. I don't know what happened, but suddenly the chef was screaming and people were slowly turning into animals, and Anne was brandishing a butcher's knife yelling "Andalite!"

* * *

**So that's chapter one and sorry it's so short. I have to go eat dinner (we're having pizza) so please review! The next chappie will be longer and umm…that's it so bye! Please leave good reviews (no flames, flames hot! Hot bad!)**


	2. Yeerk

**Okay, so here's chapter two. I have no reviewers? –starts crying-**

**Oh well, anyways, I'll try to update this on a daily basis, so here's chapter two. In this chapter, Lilia finally gets a Yeerk slug in her head and things get interesting. Well, here we go! Oh yeah, I changed this from romance to action/adventure/mystery because when I looked at my plot, there really wasn't any romance in it. This is my first non-romance fic so forgive me if it sucks. I hope it doesn't seem like I rushed through or anything. Oh, and I don't own Animorphs, only my OCs. **

**""=Yeerk Talking**

_""= Lilia talking back to Yeerk_

**

* * *

**

**Amarie**

**Chapter Two : Yeerk **

"Lilia, wake up."

I looked up and found Anne staring at me, her dark eyes wide and her face twisted with concern. I rubbed my head and found my hands freezing cold. I smiled weakly at her, the rush of memories flooding back to me. _I was at the bakery eating a Cinnabun when everything got weird. People were turning into animals and the drop-dead gorgeous guy had turned into a blue deer-like thing_, I recalled. I rubbed my head. "Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"Well…you hit your head," Anne replied. "I thought you'd died! You got so cold!" I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head, wondering what an Andalite was. Maybe it was a slang term that Anne used? Should I ask about it? Yeah, maybe I should…maybe.

"Andalite?" I asked Anne, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes went wide yet again and she got a dark look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, forcing a smile that looked hollow, empty. I frowned.

"You know what I mean, don't play dumb! There was this blue deer, and you called it an Andalite!" I said, making her stand up. I was just now registering the room around me and it was white and extremely high-tech. Almost reminded me of an alien space ship. I narrowed my eyes at Anne. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Well, Lilia, since you know my secret, I suppose there's no other way, is there?" Anne asked, suddenly not sounding like the sweet Anne who was my best friend. She took my arm in a tight bone-crushing grip and pulled me over to the wall. It separated and we were in a hallway. I tried to wrench out of her grip, but it only tightened and I cried out in pain.

"Anne! That hurts!" I said, trying to pull her hand away. "What's going on? Where are we going?" Who knew sweet little Anne was so…strong? She frowned at me and continued pulling me along.

"Don't worry because soon you won't have to worry about what's going on, and where you're going," Anne replied simply, giving me another hollow smile. I frowned and suddenly I knew something was up, even if I didn't know what. I pulled out of her grasp (finally) and stared at her with wide, frightened eyes as she held some kind of gun up to me that I knew wasn't there before.

"Who are you? What have you done with Anne?" I asked. She shrugged her…no, she shrugged _Anne's _shoulders carelessly and smiled an evil sadistic smile that made me want to cry.

"Anne, Anne, Anne," she said. "Is that all you say? I am not Anne, I am Cheryk-229871. I am a Yeerk that has infested your human friend." She noticed the fear in my eyes and smiled. "No need to fear. Soon you will have a Yeerk in you as well, and all will be well once more." I turned to run but she fired the gun and instead of a bullet, a red laser shot out and hit the ground where my foot was at just a few moments ago. Anne, no Cheryk-229871, grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"The Visser will be quite please with me," she said, smiling as she pulled me along. Visser? I tried not to think about anything, not even the fact that I was about to have a Yeerk in my head, whatever that was. Soon, we came to a room that had a large pool in the middle of it. The pool had gray goop in it, and guarding the pool were two menacing-looking alien things that looked like they ate humans for breakfast. I shivered as the forced me down on my knees in front of the pool. "Patience," I hear Cheryk-229871 say.

Suddenly, something was working its way into my ear. I suddenly felt blank and went limp. Then, my arm moved. But I didn't move it. My lips moved, and I began to talk, but I wasn't the one talking. It was as if someone—or something—took over my body. "Greetings, Cheryk-229871," I said, turning to Cheryk-229871. But it wasn't me!

Suddenly, there was a voice in my head. **"Puny human," it said. "Pitiful how easy it was for me to take over your body. Just relax, and all will be well."**

"_Funny," I replied. "I think I've heard that line before."_

**"Just relax…"**

"_Over my dead body! I'm never gonna let you take over my body! NEVER!"_

Suddenly, I was back in control. Cheryk-229871 hadn't noticed and so she led me down a passageway and I found we were at my school. We entered the school through the janitor's closet and I spotted the gorgeous blonde girl from the bakery. I shot her a pained glance with hopes that she could help me before Cheryk-228871 walked off. That's when the Yeerk started trying to take over.

**"Ha ha, pitiful human. Did you honestly think you had the strength to resist me for long?" it asked.**

I dropped to my knees and clutched my hammering head, trying to gain control. I felt someone put their arms on my shoulders and I looked up to find the blonde girl kneeling beside me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Help…me," I pleaded, trying not to lose control. "The Yeerks…they put something in my head. Anne, she has one, too. Please, help." She frowned.

"Try to keep control," she said.

**"Pitiful human…I truly do pity you. Just give up and you'll feel much better."**

"_Shut UP!!!!" _

The Yeerk got quiet and suddenly I felt better. The blonde girl helped me up. "Meet me outside after school, if you're still okay, we'll help you. If you're _not_…"

"Kill me," I replied.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, another short chapter. Sorry. Please leave reviews, and remember, no flames! I'd really like ideas for what to do when Lilia meets the Animorphs, because I'm stuck. So please review, and once again, sorry for the chapter being so short but my brother wants to use my laptop and he keeps bugging me so I can't write a good enough chapter. I promise chapter three will be better! Sorry if Lilia seems like a Mary-Sue or anything, it wasn't intentional. I tried to make Cheryk-229871's name sound Yeerk-ish so sorry if it's not what you intended. If you have any suggestions of future names for Yeerks, please let me know. And tell me if I screwed up the plot any. Again, this is my first non-romance fic, so sorry...**


	3. Our Story

**Here is the newest chapter of my story, Amarie. Wow...has it really been over 3 years since I've last updated this story? To be honest, I completely forgot of it, and the plot, but I've decided to finish it in my spare time. I'm happy to say my writing skills have improved, and I'm very tempted to rewrite the first two chapters for that reason. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy _Amarie _and by all means, leave feedback and tell me how I'm doing.**

* * *

**Amarie**

**Chapter Three : Our Story**

I sat at my desk in the corner of the classroom, staring out the window. Nobody noticed the change in my personality, and I doubted anybody cared either. I was alone, and I knew it. I'd had so many questions, I was so confused, and I had no idea where to even start looking for answers. I knew the beautiful blonde girl seemed to have an idea of what was going on, but I had no idea how to even approach her with this subject. Whoever she was, she was an obvious enemy of the Yeerks, and she didn't even flinch when she'd agreed to kill me if I'd lost control of my body. Whatever was going on, I couldn't look for answers even if I wanted to because of the fear of letting my guard down and losing control of my body. It was a constant battle, and if things continued the way they were going, I'd lose. The Yeerk in my head, it seemed, had given up for the time being. No matter how much I'd tried to talk to it, it didn't respond. All that was left was the silence of my own thoughts, and the silence was the most painful thing I'd ever felt since...

_"Are you there?"_

Silence.

_"I know you're listening to me! Talk!"_

**"It is only a matter of time before your world crumbles..."**

The Yeerk went silent once more. I waited, half-expecting it to try to take control of my body. The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes. Still nothing. Regardless, I still kept my guard up. This creature - this Yeerk...whatever it was, I couldn't let it take over me. Allowing it control of my body would mean losing everything. All that I'd worked for would be gone. Not only that, but Anne as well...I had to save Anne. The same thing that was happening to me, was happening to her. I knew I had to save her. I couldn't allow her to suffer.

I couldn't help but wonder if Anne had tried fighting against the Yeerk in her head. Did Anne fight against it? Was she taken as a willing host? So many questions swirled in my mind, and clouded my thought. I could feel a headache coming along just thinking of my unfortunate and overwhelming circumstance. I put my head down, feeling my stomach churn and my heart feeling like it had dropped. Anne was the closest thing I'd had to a sister ever since...ever since the incident happened. I could still remember the day Anne had first talked to me as if it were yesterday. I was sitting out on the curb in a fit of hysterics, bawling my eyes out. My knees were tightly tucked to my chest with my arms around them. My whole body racked with sobs at the overwhelming amount of sadness I felt due to the lack of my twin sister. I could hardly take it. I wanted to die, right then and there. I shouted up at the dark sky, illuminated by the moon. I screamed a loud "aaaah" that caught in my throat and before I knew it, I was sobbing again.

"You know, if you scream so loud, the aliens will hear." It was Anne. Her beautiful face was framed by side-fringe dyed multiple colors. Her hair was teased to perfection, and she was dressed in a black lace dress. A stark contrast from the quiet, sometimes labeled as "boring" Anne that I knew now. Thinking back, I realized that Anne had started become quiet and reserved not too long ago. I wondered if the Yeerk slug had anything to do with that.

"Yes, well, maybe" -I paused to shout up at the sky again- "an alien will come abduct me!" Anne laughed and sat down beside me, wiping the tears from my face with her bare hands. She put an arm around me (she smelled of strawberries) and allowed me to cry on her shoulder. We were both strangers to each other, but in that moment, I felt like I'd known her my whole life. She had offered her shoulder to a mere stranger, without knowing why, without asking questions. Once I had finished crying (or rather, my eyes had run out of tears and were raw and red), she'd taken my hand and walked me to the Cinnabun shop she worked at, where I'd had my first Cinnabun.

The rest, is history.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. However, it took me nearly a week to complete because I only have time to work on it at school. So, until I have better arrangements, this story will hopefully be updated once a week, if not sooner or later depending on if I'm busy with school or not.**


End file.
